


Raining Spell for Love

by Lljung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Drama & Romance, M/M, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lljung/pseuds/Lljung
Summary: Yugyeom is Bambam’s bodyguard and he will make sure his master is save and alive no matter what happened, even if he has to risk his own life.But maybe, when they're in the worst situation, they will find the best thing.





	Raining Spell for Love

**Author's Note:**

> I got into rain when I was on my home and this idea hit me. Right after that, the info about You Are album's songs came out and it says Yugyeom's song has rain sound on it! What a coincidence! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Song: Raining Spell for Love by Super Junior)

 

 

 

Rain fell down through his hair, his face, his lips. His body shivered from the cold water slipping through the fabric of his clothes, heavy. 

A hand pressed on his neck, fingers rubbing on his nape, pulling him deeper into the kiss. His body shivered again, but not from the rain this time. 

He let his body fell onto the man before him, hands clutching on the hem of his shirt, felt like he was drowning in his kisses. The cold forgotten, the rain forgotten, the world forgotten. 

He wanted more. His hip moved forward, trying to meet the other, but it seemed to break the spell. The warmth body surrounding him was suddenly gone.

“It’s been long Your Highness, we should go inside, you could catch a cold,” the man said.

 

 

***

 

 

Rain fell down through his hair, his face, his lips. His body shivered from the cold water slipping through the fabric of his clothes, heavy. 

A hand guided him to move faster, trying to get away from the men running after them. They were hunting in the woods and preparing to cook some of their ravin as the night fell when a group of masked men attacked them mercilessly.  His bodyguard immediately brought him into the wood, and killed several of the attacker on his way. 

Bambam looked back as he felt the hand had leave his body, he could only saw the glints of Yugyeom’s and a body fell down onto the mud. One second later, Yugyeom’s hand was already on his, pulled him forward. His hand was wet from the water and the blood seeping from the cut on his upper arm, and he could hear Yugyeom panted heavily.

They ran and ran, deep into the forest, not really a wise decision, but it's better than being in an open field, an easy target for those hired hit men. The wet ground they step into slowing them down and the wind of cold air hitting every inch of their body made every breath taken was like a punch to their lung. But they keep going. They had to survive. 

 

Bambam had to survive, that's what on Yugyeom's mind.  Ignoring the pain he had been used to, Yugyeom tugged Bambam’s hand, making way for him between the bushes and the trees, made sure he did not fall on his step. Yugyeom knew this forest, had spent most of his young age trained inside the forest, to know which way to take, most importantly, to know where they had to go. There was small, long cave under the waterfall on the west side of the forest, not too far from where they were about. That was the perfect place to hide because it was hidden down on the ravine with long plants surrounded the mouth of the cave, only people who knew the forest enough will find it, or people who was crazy enough to go down on a cliff, and Yugyeom was sure those hired killer was from the outer of the province, if their weapon, the same weapon that had sliced his upper arm just before, was any indication. 

 

Bambam looked sceptical when they stood over the mouth of the cliff. His eyes went wide when Yugyeom started to climb down on it. 

"Please, follow my step," Yugyeom instructed him, reaching out his hand for Bambam.. 

“Are you crazy?" Bambam’s voice high pitched, trembling from the heavy rain and the hard wind. 

 

Yugyeom knew he took much risk, the rain made the stone slippery and it was a hundred feet to fall before their body touch the ground if they miss a step. But this was the only choice, and Yugyeom was ready risking his life to make sure the prince stay alive. 

"It's okay. I’m with you, I won't let you fall."

"How?" Bambam demanded, "Your arm is injured." 

"I still can use it fine. Come on, we don't have much time, your highness," Yugyeom pleaded, the storming rain didn't make it easier for him but the faster they got into somewhat drier place, the better, for him and for the prince. 

 

With Yugyeom’s reassuring look, Bambam took his first step, climbing down after Yugyeom, he knew Yugyeom long enough to trust him. There's a reason why Yugyeom was his personal bodyguard.

Using his sword, Yugyeom cut the plants covering the mouth of the cave, enough for them to enter but also made it so it looked undisturbed. 

Bambam was slightly shivering. He was not easily feel cold, it's just he was drenched from head to toe and his sheer clothes sticked to his body. He was grateful It was noticeably warmer inside the cave even though it was dark, the only light was from the full moon outside cracked through the plants  into the cave. His bodyguard was busy with his things, probably trying to make fire or something, while Bambam tried to find a place to sit down. He was afraid he would sit on a snake or something so he opted to stay near Yugyeom. 

“We can’t make a fire, there’s nothing to burn,” Bambam pointed out.

“I have left dry branches on the deeper side, please wait here.”

“Wait-” Bambam prefered to be with Yugyeom than standing alone in the dark, but Yugyeom had disappeared already.

Not long after, Yugyeom finally succeeded making fire. They had moved deeper into the cave, afraid the smoke will give out their location.The cave was big enough and Bambam could hear the rustling of water from deep afar. They ended up sat side by side on a relatively flat, large stone, leaned back on the cave wall. Looking at the situation, all they could do was waiting and maybe taking some sleep, if they could, until tomorrow morning when it's safe enough. His mother would send a group of soldier to find him if he didn't come home tonight with Yugyeom, and he hoped someone managed to send a word to the palace. Those attackers won't be stupid to face an entire army in the daylight. 

Bambam started to rub his hands together to create warmth through his body. The fire wasn’t enough to dry up his drenched clothes. At this, Yugyeom took off his jacket and gave his leather jacket to Bambam. "Take off the clothes and wear this, it's dry on the inside." 

"Thanks," Bambam took of his shirt and his pants too, leaving him only with his underwear and he drapped Yugyeom's jacket over his shoulder. It was big enough to cover his body and legs if he curled up his legs, but it smelled strong with blood. "How's your arm? Will you be okay?" 

"It's... Fine," said Yugyeom after seemingly check up on his wound. 

Bambam didn't know what it was, but Yugyeom’s voice didn't sound good. He turned his head to Yugyeom's direction, the light of the fire fell to his face, and he could saw how pale Yugyeom was, lips darkened in blue shade. 

Bambam shook his head. "Let me see your wound." Yugyeom was staying still, closing his eyes. Bambam wasn't patient enough so he turned Yugyeom to face him, he couldn’t see his wound because it was on the other side of Yugyeom’s arm. When he touched him, the coldness of his body made Bambam immediately released his touch as if it burned. "You're so cold! Shit." 

"It's ok-" Yugyeom whispered through his shallowing breath.

"No, it's not okay!" Bambam almost went hysterical, but he calmed himself down. He needed to use his brain, he needed to think of what to do. He checked up on Yugyeom’s wound. He could only see black where the cut was and red liquid still came off of it. He couldn’t bear to look further “How could you say this okay? It’s looks pretty deep and you’ve lost a lot of blood! You need to stop the bleeding."

"Yeah.." answered Yugyeom, but his voice was slurred, his eyes started unfocused.

"Shit, I never done this but please don't die," Bambam said, reaching out to his drenched clothes, squished the water, and use it to bandage the wound. It's sloppy, but at least the blood wasn't gushing anymore, he hoped. 

It still didn't stop Yugyeom from losing his body heat. And it's scaring Bambam when he realized that Yugyeom could already die tomorrow when someone finally rescue them, his eyes suddenly felt hot. Yugyeom’s head lolled to the side, and Bambam cupped his cold face, "Please, please, stay with me. Don't close your eyes, please..." 

Yugyeom's cold hand touched the side of Bambam's arm, a tired smile on his face, "I won't." 

Bambam reached his hand, wrapped it tightly in hope he could transfer the warmth to him and using the other to cup his his cold cheek, fingers tracing lightly to his cold nose, beautiful nose, and his cold, trembling lips. 

It came to him how much Yugyeom had sacrifice his life to make sure Bambam was safe, and he always took it for granted. He had seen Yugyeom in wounds but he had never deal with them, there was always medics or doctor to take care of them. And Yugyeom never showed his pain, all Bambam know was Yugyeom will always be there for him, to protect him. His silent companions were always comforting when he spent restless night, stressing over the state matter, but knowing Yugyeom was there, right outside the door, always ease his mind. They even talked sometimes, although Bambam was the one who did most of the talking. 

And then Bambam remembered all those time when he stared at Yugyeom's broad back, standing  in front of him everytime there's someone disturbing him, how his look alone could silenced those who talked bad about him behind his back, and how he would kneel before him every time and he still looks so tall.

Bambam also remembered their last kiss, it was an accident he would say, but who he had been deceiving all this time?

His hand reached out to touch the locks falling of his jet black, wet hair, and he looked right into Yugyeom's eyes. How often he had been avoiding to look at those bright black orbs, pretending he saw nothing there, but this time Bambam didn't care. This could be his last time. He drank in it, drawn in the depth of Yugyeom's eyes, and he leaned down. The tears fell before his lips met Yugyeom's, but it didn't stop him. 

It's cold, Yugyeom’s lips. It scared him how different it was to how it used to feel. He kissed deeper, growing desperate when Yugyeom didn't respond, but then Yugyeom moved his lips, his hand clasped back into his and his other hand on Bambam’s naked waist, cold, and Bambam broke into silent cries. Yugyeom pulled him closer until their chest were touching, and Bambam only leaned closer, still kissing him.  

It's wet, and cold, and hot, but they didn't care. Bambam gave his all, he kissed his lips, his cheek, his nose, his jaw, his neck. Taking the taller man”s clothes off so they both naked, Bambam made sure to transfer his body heat to Yugyeom. It's body to body, lips to lips, hands all over each other, and when their hands met,  they hold tightly in desperation.  

They curled up against each other, Yugyeom’s leather jackets draped over their body as much as possible. They smelled like blood, tangy like iron, like rain, like storm, but  Yugyeom's body wasn't as cold as before. Bambam never took his gaze away from Yugyeom. The fire had turned into amber, but he saw another fire in his eyes. For all the time he had been pretending not seeing them, Bambam spent the night looking at them. He didn't feel cold and he hoped Yugyeom could feel the fire inside of his too. 

He made a promise, a whisper that will change everything both of them had. A promise for something more when they finally reach the castle, safe and sound. 

 

"When it's rain, come inside my chamber. I want to see all of you. And I will give you all of me too."

**Author's Note:**

> So exited for the comeback!!!!!


End file.
